diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Falkner/Geschichten
Vorab ein paar Anmerkungen: '' #''Diese Geschichten sind Metawissen. Von der Vergangenheit mit dem SK wissen nur diejenigen, denen er davon erzählt hat. Ich hoffe schlicht dass man die Trennung ooc-Wissen und ic-Wissen hier einhält ;) #''Diese Geschichten behinhalten durchaus auch Gewalt, wie sie im Krieg nun einmal vorkommt, von dem her sollte sie niemand lesen, der damit nicht zurechtkommt. Ich würde sie als FSK 16 einstufen...'' #''Ich erhebe natürlich keinen Gültigkeitsanspruch darauf, dass jeder den Kreuzzug so sieht wie dargestellt, es sind nur meine Ansichten und Schilderungen zu den Erlebnissen des Charakters'' #''Die Geschichten sind in einer eher losen chronologischen Reihenfolge hier'' Die Guten Der Albtraum reißt mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich kauere mich im Sitzen auf dem schmalen Lager zusammen, nehme meinen Kopf in beide Hände und halte ihn fest. Meine Atmung ist kurz, abgehackt, ein gieriges Luftschnappen, als wäre ich ein Dieb, der sich etwas aneignet, das ihm nicht zusteht. Ich fühle mich ausgelaugt, wie verbraucht und weggeworfen. Mein Kopf pocht dumpf, meine Haare fühlen sich steif und fettig an, das Hemd klebt vor Schweiß. Ich möchte es ausziehen, den abgewetzten Stoff einfach herunter reißen, aber es macht mir Angst. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln erfüllt das frische Mal auf meinem Rücken. Wenn ich mich ausziehe, werde ich die Haut mit abschälen, in großen Fetzen, und darunter werde ich nichts anderes mehr sein als ich selbst. Ich reiße die Decke weg und stemme mich hoch. Der Morgen dämmert hinter grauen Wolken herauf, doch hierher fällt kein Licht. Hierher fällt nie Licht. Den Keller habe ich nicht mehr betreten seit dem Tag, an dem Alex vor meiner Tür stand, so nervös, dass ich nur eins wollte: Den selbstsicheren Alex von vorher zurück. Der Gang ist leer und kalt, die schweren Türen mit den vergitterten Fenstern stehen offen. Zögernd setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, den Eimer mit Wasser in der Hand. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Wahllos betrete ich eine der Zellen und sehe Blut, teils rotes, teils fast schwarzes Blut, das an eine Wand gespritzt ist und als Schleifspur einen Schritt weit über den Boden führt. Wo kommt es her? Von den Untoten? Ich weiß es nicht und zwinge mich nicht darüber zu nachzudenken. Ich brauche nichts zu wissen, auch nicht über die stinkenden Flecken in der hinteren Ecke und die Kratzspuren an der Innenseite der Tür. Alles, was hier passiert ist, war notwendig. Der Eimer Wasser in meiner Hand wird schwer. Ich stelle ihn dicht bei dem Blutfleck ab, kniee mich daneben und greife nach dem Lappen, der träge in dem Eimer dümpelt. Das Wasser ist eiskalt. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk klatsche ich den Lumpen auf die angetrocknete Blutlache. Es wirkt wie ein Traum, aber ich versuche es so deutlich wahrzunehmen wie möglich. Ich will es begreifen. Das hier war notwendig. Wir sind die Guten. Normalerweise taten solche Sätze gut, sie beruhigten und bestätigten. Heute scheinen die Sätze mich regelrecht zu verhöhnen. Dennoch wiederhole ich sie beharrlich, kaum hörbar in der Stille. Wir haben unsere Erfahrungen mit Gehirnwäsche gemacht, meistens von der weniger wünschenswerten Seite aus, was aber in meinem speziellen Fall genau das Richtige ist. Wenn man etwas oft genug wiederholt, wird es irgendwann die Wahrheit. Wir sind die Guten. Alles, was hier passiert ist, war notwendig. Wir haben das Richtige getan. Meine Knie schmerzen auf dem harten Boden, meine Finger tun jetzt schon weh, doch ich werde weitermachen. So lange, bis alles Blut verschwunden ist, oder bis meine Haut vor Kälte und Feuchtigkeit aufreißt und neues Blut das alte überdeckt. Was davon zuerst passiert, ist mir egal. Was die anderen zu alledem sagen, ist mir egal. Im Grunde ist es mir sogar vielleicht egal, was Alex oder meine Kameraden von mir denken, denn sie alle haben nichts an meinen Zweifeln geändert. Die Zweifel sind da - und ich bin fest entschlossen, sie auszumerzen. Du hast es doch nur getan, weil du diesen Hass, das Gefühl der Rache wieder gespürt hast, von dem du dachtest, du hättest es nie vermisst – aber genau das hast du. Und nun willst du dir einreden, dass es richtig war. Die Guten sind die Guten und die Bösen die Bösen. Mal die Welt wieder schwarzweiß, Ian, das macht das Leben doch so viel einfacher. Wir sind die Guten. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Ich höre mein Schluchzen in dem leeren Raum widerhallen und sehe Tränen auf die heftig geröteten Hände und den zerlumpten Lappen fallen. Ich nehme es hin, ohne darauf zu reagieren. Irgendwann wird es aufhören. Und bis dahin: Wenn niemand es sieht, darf man weinen, solange wir die Guten sind. Solange bis ich die Lügen am Ende so oft durchgekaut habe, dass sie die Wahrheit geworden sind. Hinter der Linie Dumpfe Geräusche dringen an mein Ohr. Langsam komme ich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Als ich meine Augen öffne, sehe ich nur verschwommen. Mit meinem rechten Auge kann ich gar nichts mehr sehen. Dunkel, es ist dunkel. So grau. Zwischendurch ein rotes Licht, wie ein Blitz. Es riecht nach Rauch. Nach Blut. Nach Tod. Meine Sinne kehren auf einen Schlag wieder zurück. Ich höre sie laut und deutlich, die Schüsse die über das Schlachtfeld hallen. Schreie. Ich sehe Leichen um mich herum. Ich liege in Blut. Nicht nur in meinem Eigenen. Orientierungslos drehe ich den Kopf. Mir wird schlecht. Ich starre in leere Augen. Tote Augen. Die toten Augen meines Bruders? Und nun weiß ich wieder, weshalb ich hier liege. Verwundet. Voll mit Erbrochenem, mit Blut, mit Tränen im Gesicht. Er wurde getroffe.n Direkt neben mir, als er mir Deckung gab. Sein Blut klebt an meinem Körper. Teile seiner Eingeweide sind über das Feld verstreut, über mich verstreut. Der Anblick wie ihm Chaosblitze direkt durch Kopf und Magen gejagt wurde, er hat mich überwältigt. Ich habe mich übergeben, wurde getroffen, bin ohnmächtig geworden. Plötzlich fühle ich mich so leer. Die Waffe die über meiner Brust liegt ist klebrig vom verseuchten Blut der Untoten, Monstrositäten, Kultisten. Ich klammere sie an mich. Tränen rinnen mir übers Gesicht, während ich in das blutverschmierte und fahle Gesicht meines Bruders sehe. Ich entferne eine Hand von meiner Waffe, lege meine Finger an sein Gesicht, schließe seine Augen. Ich bin Schuld. Er hat sich dazwischen geworfen. Und ich habe nur einen Schramme erlitten, während er nun fort ist. Fort. Für immer. Ich stoße einen lauten Schrei aus, einen wehklagenden Schrei, einen Schrei voller Wut, ein Schrei voller Trauer, ein Schrei voller Angst. Doch niemand hört ihn. Er geht in dem Getöse der Schlacht unter. Ich werde töten. Ich werde denjenigen töten, der ihn umgebracht hat. Und wenn ich dabei selbst sterbe, hat er seinen Bruder wieder bei sich. Und dann werde ich mich entschuldigen. Und er wird mir verzeihen. Wie vom Wahnsinn gepackt springe ich auf, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Ich lade meine Armbrust, lade sie mit meinen Abschiedsgrüßen und schieße. Schieße, schlage, hacke, bis ich Schreie höre, bis ich den Tod der anderen fühle. Halte den Feind hinter der Grenze, bis keiner mehr stehen wird. Und als ein Feind fällt, schreie ich erneut. Sie werden alle fallen. Ich ducke mich tiefer hinter den Graben. Wir halten den Feind zurück. Wir schießen und schießen, hören nur noch die Kanonenschüsse, die Schreie. Zitternd lege ich den Finger an den Klinge. Schweiß rinnt meine Schläfe hinunter. Ich habe mich falsch entschieden. Ich hätte nicht zum Kreuzzug gehen dürfen. Zu töten ist nicht meine Natur. Dennoch stürze ich mich aus dem Graben, reiße die Klinge herum und schlage zu immer und immer wieder, lasse Blut spritzen, lasse Leben und Unleben vergehen. Es liegt in meiner Hand. Meine Kraft geht zu Ende. Ich lasse mich tief auf den Boden sinken, drehe mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand der Barrikade. Und dann leuchtet Feuer in meinen Augen, Blut spritzt in alle Richtungen, sie fällt zur Seite, fällt auf mich, röchelt, stirbt. Entsetzt starre ich auf den leblosen Körper, der über mir liegt, der mich mit Blut benetzt, der von Pfeilen, Bolzen, Klingen, Magie geschunden ist. Niemand beachtet uns, alle machen weiter. Sie liegt über mir, eine Freundin, die ich in mein Herz geschlossen habe. Zitternd streiche ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die durch das Blut an ihrem Gesicht kleben. Ich drehe sie auf den Rücken, aus ihrem unheilig verbrannten, blasigen Hals spritzt noch immer das Blut einer offenen Aterie. Alles ist zu sehen. Angewidert stoße ich den leblosen Körper von mir, er rollt von mir herab. Sofort bereue ich meine Tat. Ich habe meine Freundin von mir gestoßen, die gestorben ist, während ich neben ihr stand. Ich habe nichts unternommen. Und nun stoße ich sie von mir, wie ein totes Stück Fleisch. Ich kauere mich zusammen, kralle meine Hände in meine Haare und beginne sie auszureißen. Ich kann nicht von diesem Anblick ablassen. Es ist widerlich. Und gleichzeitig ist sie meine Freundin. Und sie ist tot. Und ich habe nichts getan. Ich nehme ihren Gewehr, das sie hat fallen lassen. Es ist voll mit ihrem Blut. Es riecht nach ihr. Wie können Waffen nach Menschen riechen? Ich lecke über den heißen, blutbefleckten Lauf des Gewehrs, verbrenne mir die Zunge und schreie auf vor Schmerz. Es schmeckt nach ihr. Aber sie ist tot. Und ich lebe. Und ich habe Schmerzen. Mein Griff festigt sich um den Gewehr. Und dann springe ich auf, lade ihre Waffe mit meinen Abschiedsgrüßen und drücke den Abzug. Drücke den Abzug, drücke den Abzug, schieße, morde. Einer nach dem anderen fällt. Ich werde unsere Aufgabe zu Ende bringen. Ich werde den Feind hinter den Linien halten. Und werde sie rächen, sie, meine Freundin, die tot in meinen Armen lag. Meine Familie... Freunde die sie ermordet haben. Meinen Bruder den sie zerfetzt haben. Ich habe gesehen, wer den Zauber auf ihn losgelassen hat, wer ihn umgebracht hat, einfach so. Der irre Kultist steht offen auf dem Feld. Er stellt mich unter schwarzmagischen Beschuss. Ich kenne ihn. Ich habe vorhin seine untoten Diener niedergestreckt. Auge um Auge, wie es scheint. Ich stelle ihn unter Beschuss. Zahn um Zahn. Ich schreie auf, als Schattenstoß meine Schulter durchbohrt, mein Schulterblatt zertrümmert, durch mich hindurch fliegt. Er schreit auf, als meine Kugel seinen Oberarm durchstößt. Wir schießen. Wir hacken. Wir stechen und schlagen. Wir treffen. Doch wir hören nicht auf. Es tut nicht mehr weh. Es ist alles egal. Und dann ist die Munition leer, ich will nachladen, aber ich habe keine mehr. Die Klinge meines Zweihänders ist schartig, gesplittert. Ich werfe die Waffe beiseite und zücke mein Messer. Ich werde sie töten. Ich werde sie töten. Mit einem wütenden Schrei werfe ich das Gewehr und Zweihänder zu Boden, mit solch einer Wucht, dass er in zwei Teile zerbricht. Er war schon alt. Er stürmt auf mich zu, ich renne los. Mein Messer zückend. Wir stechen aufeinander ein. Verletzen uns, verwunden uns, schneiden uns. Doch ehe ich ihm das Messer in den verdammten Hals rammen kann und ehe er mir das Herz mit der dunkel schimmernden Klinge durchstechen kann, fallen wir zu Boden. Die Bolzen unserer Kameraden haben uns getroffen und wilde Zaubersprüche fliegen mit einem scharfen sirrenden Geräusch durch die Luft, verbrennen und zerschmettern Fleisch und Knochen auf ihrem Weg. Im Rücken, in den Schultern, in den Knien. Überall ist Blut. Sein Blut, mein Blut, unser Blut. Menschenblut. Geißelblut. Kultistenblut. Was haben wir getan? Wir haben unseren Verstand verloren. Die Schmerzen raffen mich nieder. Mir wird warm. So fühlt sich wohl Sterben an. Ich werde nicht alleine sterben. Und wenn ich tot bin, werde ich meine Familie und Freunde wieder sehen. Ich schließe die Augen. Ich bin bereit zu sterben. Sterbe ich? Es fühlt sich nicht so schlimm an, wie ich dachte. Es ist seltsam, woran man denkt, wenn man stirbt. Ich denke an das, was unser Kommandant uns am ersten Tag gesagt hat. Mit Arbeit sollt Ihr den Körper läutern, mit Gebeten läutert die Seele. Eure Feinde läutert mit Feuer: Der Schmerz ist kein Feind, vielmehr ein Verbündeter, den es zu begrüßen gilt, dem man Freund sein, den man Ungläubigen wie auch Gläubigen zuteil werden lassen soll. Sich den Wegen des Lichts zu widersetzen, ist ein Zeichen von Unreinheit - das Fleisch der Gemeinde sollte von ihr befreit werden! Haltet euch an die Regeln: Regel Nummer eins: Vernichtung dem Untod, Ehre dem Heiligen Licht. Regel Nummer zwei: Auch Frauen und Kinder werden nicht verschont. Regel Nummer drei: Dem Feind niemals den Rücken zukehren. Regel Nummer vier: Vermeide es Bindungen zu andern aufzubauen und Freunschaften zu schließen. Diene allein dem Licht und der Mission. Ich lache leise und rau. Wie schön es doch war, die letzte Regel zu brechen. Als mein Bewusstsein schwindet glaube ich zu hören wie irgendjemand... aus weiter Ferne meinen Namen ruft. Was danach bleibt Tod. Elend. Verderben. Und zwischen alldem, wie immer: Sie. Zwei junge Männer, Mitte zwanzig, vielleicht ein wenig älter. Die Hände starrend vor Schmutz, die Rüstungen schon vorher zerbeult und blutbesprenkelt, nun auch mit Schlamm beschmiert und die kurzen, weizenblonden Haaren dreckverklebt. Langsam schreiten sie über das Feld. Das Schlachtfeld. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt und nichts würde sie mehr aufhalten. Es liegt schon wieder fast ein Tag zwischen jetzt und hier und dem Sterben, welches hier stattgefunden hat. Das Blut war in kleinen Tümpeln zusammengeflossen und geronnen. Die Erde hatte es nicht mehr aufnehmen können. Die vereinzelten, kleinen Brände waren noch nicht erloschen. Der Wind hatte den Geruch nach Schießpulver und dem Geruch der Seuche mit sich genommen und weit hinweg über die Hügel getragen. Der Rauch von unzähligen Feuergeschossen, Zaubern, Katapulten hatte sich noch immer nicht gelegt. Das letzte, erbarmungswürdige Klagen der Sterbenden, war in der Morgenröte endlich verhallt. Am fernen Horizont geht bereits die Sonne auf und wirft ihren durch Rauchschwaden gedämpften Schein auf eine schlammige Ebene voller schwelender Feuer, verkohlter Baumstämme, Reste eines vor langen Jahren blühenden Laubwaldes, einiger verkommener Felder, niedergebrannter Hütten und halbvermoderter Scheunen - und aufgedunsener Leichen. Sie scheinen über all das hinweg zu gleiten. Über die Toten, die Ruinen, das verbrannte Land. Ihre Augen verraten nichts, als sie sich umsehen. Ihre Augen scheinen gleichgültig ob dieser Grausamkeiten. Was man zu oft sieht stumpft irgendwann ab. Etwas was inzwischen wissen. Wohin sie auch blicken, starrt sie der Tod in all seinen Facetten an - durchbohrte, blutige Körper, kaum mehr noch als die von Menschen zu erkennen, vereinzelt herumliegende Körperteile, zerfetzt von Ghulen, Blut, das die Erde tränkte... Nicht allzu weit entfernt hat sich bereits ein Schwarm zerzauster schwarzer Raben zum Festschmaus eingefunden. Er riecht nach verfaulendem Fleisch, ein Geruch, der sich bald über jedem Schlachtfeld wiederfindet. Niemand hatte überlebt. Niemand durfte sie hiermit in Verbindung bringen. Die Allianz selbst hätte ein derartiges Vorgehen gegen Zivile niemals hingenommen. Was wussten sie schon wie tief die Fäulnis ging. Es gab nur sie und ihr Ziel. All die Gefallenen hier waren nur traurige Mittel zum Zweck. Vielleicht waren tatsächlich Kultisten unter der kläglichen Miliz gewesen, die das Flüchtlingsdorf gestellt hatte, als der Angriff erfolgte. Vielleicht waren tatsächlich einige hier infiziert gewesen. Vielleicht waren Verräter unter ihnen gewesen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wer wusste das schon. Als sie auffällig wurden, ketzerisch sah sie einer der Späher gezwungen dem inzwischen einigen verhassten Kreuzzg einen Tipp zu geben. Ein Untotennest was zur Säuberung auf dem Plan stand war ohnehin in der Nähe. Niemand würde es für mehr als bedauerliche aber notwendige Opfer halten. Anständige Köder aus Fleisch und Blut würden vielleicht manche böse Zungen sagen. Und dennoch lägen sie falsch. Verrat wird mit dem Tod bestraft, das hatten diese Menschen als einmalige Lektion gelernt. Schnell und sauber. Ohne Beweise. Auch das konnte der Kreuzzug gut. Ein bitterer Schatten der Erinnerung scheint sich ob dieser Gedanken über die Gesichter zu legen, die in diesem Moment wie die Mosaike uralter, gebrochener Menschen wirken. Nicht weit entfernt beginnt etwas zu rascheln. Vielleicht hat doch irgendwo ein Hund oder so was das Ganze überlebt. Plötzlich sehen sie eine Hand. Klar und deutlich im Schutt zu erkennen, auch wenn ihr zwei Finger fehlen. Dort kämpfte sich, schwer verletzt, einer der Dorfbewohner aus einem eingefallenen Schuppen. Sie treten auf ihn zu. Bebend unter Schmerzen richtet er seinen blutgetrübten Blick zu ihnen empor und starrt sie mit zitternden Lippen an. Die Augen ungläubig geweitet. „Ihr!!“ trotz der Verletzungen lässt der Schock seine Stimme kräftig ertönen. Unglauben und Unverstehen liegen in jeder einzelnen Silbe als der Bauer mühsam versucht sich gänzlich aufzurichten. Fassungslos darüber, dass scheinbar Menschen ... Menschen aus seiner Heimat ihnen das angetan hatten. In der Nacht sind alle Katzen grau. „Warum?! Warum zum Nether habt Ihr das getan?? Wer zum Teufel...“ Die beiden wechseln einen stummen Blick und einer greift rüde nach seinem Kopf und reißt ihn ruckartig nach hinten, wobei das laute Knacken eines Genicks zu hören ist. Leblos sinkt der, ohnehin von unzähligen Wunden gezeichnete, Körper in sich zusammen und ist nun nur noch eine weitere Leiche von vielen. Sie sehen scheinbar emotionslos auf ihn herab. Stumm. Dann ein leises Flüstern. Nicht mehr als ein gesprochener Gedanke. „Genau der, du armer Bastard. Genau der sind wir.“ Es ist nun wieder still auf dem Feld, sieht man vom gelegentlichen Krächzen der Vögel und dem leisen Knistern der Feuer ab. Die Sonne steigtg höher, wandert weiter über den blauen Himmel. Der Rauchschleier werden dünner und verziehen sich schließlich gänzlich, und bald spüren die junge Männer die ersten, wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie bleiben stehen und legten den Kopf in den Nacken, spüren das helle Licht, das sich auf geschlossenen Augenlider legt. Dann wenden sie sich mit festen Schritten ab um diesen grausigen Ort zu verlassen. Sie werden langsamer, die Schritte müde, erschöpft, als ein weiterer der unzähligen Kämpfe letztlich seinen körperlichen Tribut fordert. Als sie sich weiter in den blutroten Rüstungen über das Feld schleppen, sich stützen, die Schwerter hinter sich schleifen, scheint es als täten sie es ohne Richtung, ohne Ziel, außer dem einen: Der Hölle zu entrinnen. Verrat Wie eine verängstigte Herde flohen sie. Ja, wie eine Herde Tiere rannten sie durch den Dschungel, hoffend, dass ihre braune und grüne Kleidung sie vor den Blicken ihrer Henker schützen würde. Sie waren so unwissend. Unwissend ob der Tatsache, dass es unmöglich war ihnen zu entkommen. Diese heillose Flucht würde sie nur zu noch leichteren Zielen machen. Aber was sollte man von ihnen erwarten, es waren nur einfache Banditen, Mörder, Vergewaltiger, Vogelfreie - einfache Menschen. Sie waren schwach und dumm, so unglaublich dumm. Instinktgesteuert wie Tiere, ohne Sinn und Wissen für die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten. Ein plötzlicher Anstieg der Lautstärke des Lärms aus dem Wald vor ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der vertraute Klang von Schüssen drang an sein Ohr, ebenso wie das markante Zischen Pfeilen. Offenbar hatten sich einige der Säcke entschieden weiterzukämpfen. Waren sie wirklich so dumm und glaubten sie könnten noch davonkommen? Oder war etwas gänzlich anderes passiert? Konnte es sein, dass sie in einem unerwartetem Anflug von Intelligenz erkannt hatten, dass wenn zwei, drei sich opferten und die Stellung hielten, die anderen eine größere Chance hatten zu entkommen? Er lächelte. Für einen kurzen Moment versank Ians Verstand in die Tiefen seiner Erinnerungen. „Ian" rief eine Stimme und Ian löste sich aus seinen Gedanken und dreht sich zu der Quelle der Rufes um. Er sah einen Scharlachroten mit den Insignien eines Hauptgefreiten auf sich zulaufen. Frederic Wirth. Seine rote Rüstung war zerschrammt und er hielt seinen Gebrochenen Helm in der Armbeuge. Die Waffen der Gegner waren rückständig, aber nichtsdestoweniger effektiv gewesen. „Was gibt es?" „Die Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen. Der Befehl zum Ausrücken kommt jeden Moment." Ian nickte zur Bestätigung. Offenbar wurden dieBefehle prompt umgesetzt, auch nach der Schlacht. „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bie die Garde nachgerückt ist um die weitere Sicherung dieser Position zu übernehmen. Solange sollten wir uns ausruhen. Nach Überlebenden suchen, Gefallene verbrennen." „Ja." Frederic wandte sich bereits in Ians Begleitung zum gehen als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Der Hochgeneral wird stolz auf uns sein." Für Ian klang es verdächtig nach einer Frage, nicht nach einer Aussage. „Sie ist Stolz auf alle im Ansturm... warum fragst du?" Frederic lies seinen Blick ein wenig schweifen, so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Ian kam sich vor wie ein Verschwörer als er Frederics Verhalten nur beobachtete. „Ein paar aus der Führungsriege scheinen irgendwas zu planen... irgendwas seltsames geht vor sich. Etwas dunkles... es heißt sie erwecken die Gefallenen..." Frederics Stimme war beständig leiser geworden, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war. „Es steht uns nicht zu ihre Aktionen in Frage zu stellen, Fred. Wer redet so einen Unsinn?" antwortete er mit bewusst lauter Stimme um diese verschwörerische Situation aufzulösen. Eigentlich sollte der Kerl doch wissen was passieren würde, wenn die falschen Ohren das hören würden. Offenbar verstand Frederic, dass er sie sich über Dinge unterhielten, über die sie sich nicht zu unterhalten hatte, denn er ruderte zurück. „Hast recht. Der Hochgeneral wird stolz auf uns sein." Diesmal klang der Satz tatsächlich wie eine klare Feststellung. „Wer redet so einen Unsinn?" begann Ian erneut, diesmal mit etwas nachdrücklicherer Stimme. Zuerst schien Frederic nicht antworten zu wollen, aber er schien schnell zu erkennen, dass man vor Ian, mit dem man wenige Augenblicke vorher Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte keine Geheimnisse haben konnte. „Garth redet oft von solchen Dingen." Ians Auge verengte sich zu einem Schlitz als er diese nicht ganz so überraschende Antwort erhielt. „Soso." zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Dann werde ich wohl ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln müssen." Ungläubig beobachtete Ian von einem Vorsprung an der Außenseite der Befestigung das, was auf dem Platz von Neu-Herdweiler unter ihnen zu sehen war. „Die Rabenpriester. Sie tragen die Farben und Insignien des Kreuzzugs." stellte Garth neben ihm fest. „Hat Arthas sie geschickt?" fragte Frederic, der sich weit über die Brüstung gelehnt hatte, mit fast zittriger Stimme, die bei einem solchen Soldaten weit merkwürdiger klang als bei einem zivilen Menschen. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte keiner etwas sagen. „Die verdammte Geißel ist loyal. Sie würden einen Lichkönig niemals verraten und mit dem Kreuzzug kooperieren." unterbrach Ian schließlich das Schweigen. „Aber warum sind sie HIER?" Frederic schien keinen Hehl aus seinem Unverständnis für diese für sie alle sehr surreale Situation zu machen. Ian kannte die Antwort, aber er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen. Ihm war als würde er damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Als ob es noch schlimmer werden konnte. Es widersprach allem was er kannte, allem was er gelernt hatte. Es war so unglaublich, dass er es selber fast nicht glauben konnte. Es war Verrat die Wege des Kreuzzugs in Frage zu stellen. Er versuchte zu schweigen, aber es schien als wollte sich diese Wissen unbedingt Gehör verschaffen. Es war als bewegten sich seine Lippen von alleine. „Abbendis hat sie hergeholt." Die verschneite matschige Lichtung stand in Flammen. Das was zurückbleiben musste, verbrannte jetzt unrettbar in den Flammen. Die verdammte Bastarde hatten alles in Brand gesteckt, sie hatten unbezahlbares Leben einfach so der Vernichtung anheim fallen lassen. Sie hatten versucht aus Neu-Herdweiler abzuhauen, aber es waren einfach zu viele gewesen für die kleine Truppe von drei Mann gewesen. Sie hatten ihre Leiber mit Feuer zerissen. Ihre Schwert hatte ihre hässlichen Köpfe gespalten. Aber es hatte nicht gereicht. Sie hatten sie umringt, immer wieder ihre Deckung umgangen, nur um sofort darauf getötet zu werden. Irgendwo ab einem Dutzend hatten sie die Übersicht verloren. Es schien als würden diese Kreaturen immer besser werden, aber eigentlich wurden nur sie immer schwächer. Dann der Knall der explodierenden Geschosse aus dem Dickicht hinter ihnen. Im Moment war Ruhe. Jetzt konnte er sich ausruhen. Er war so müde. Nur kurz hinknien. Nur kurz innehalten. Sein Kopf war so schwer. Unweigerlich senkte sich sein Blick. Er war verletzt. Das hatte er vorher gar nicht gemerkt. Die Brustplatte seiner Rüstung war geborsten und das Rot der Rüstung das er sah stammte mittlerweile mehr von seinem eigenen Blut als von der ursprünglichen roten Farbe, die die Rüstungen des Kreuzzugs zierte. Erst jetzt kam der Schmerz. Er spürte wie sich Bruchstücke seiner Rippen in seinen Brustkorb bohrten. Noch mehr Schmerzen kamen ihm ins Bewusstsein. Er hatte tiefe Platzwunden am Kopf abbekommen, dass merkte er jetzt. Der Winkel in dem seine linke Hand abstand wirkte ebenso unnatürlich. Jede Stelle seines Körpers schien jetzt zu schmerzen. Sein ganzer Leib schrie förmlich seine Schmerzen hinaus, und fast hätte auch er geschrieen. Für ihn war der Kampf vorbei, so oder so. Sie konnten nun kommen und ihn einfach erschlagen, oder er starb hier in den Flammen, in Schnee und Matsch. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er jeden Moment explodieren, er hatte keine Bolzen mehr und sein Schwert mochte irgendwo im Leib eines Untoten stecken. Seine einzige Befriedigung war die Tatsache, dass er viele dieser Bastarde mit in den Tod gerissen haben würde. Plötzlich wurde er in seinem langsamen Herabsinken in den Tod gestört. Sein Blick war getrübt aber er konnte erkennen wie fünf Scharlachrote in Rüstung auf ihn zustürmten. Aber statt mit lautem Gebrüll auf ihn loszugehen hielten sie kurz vor ihm inne. Hatte der Ring aus erschlagenen Untoten um ihn sie eingeschüchtert? Wohl kaum. Wenn sie erst einmal anfingen zu kämpfen hörten sie gleichzeitig auf zu denken... nicht dass die meisten der Verbliebenen ihr Hirn jemals sonderlich nutzen würden. „Gut gekämpft, Soldat. Aber es wird Zeit für deinen Verrat zu büßen. Du wirst hier sterben." Ian verengte seine Augen um zu sehen welcher der Soldanten da mit ihm redete. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass sein Gegenüber die verzierte Rüstung eines Hauptmanns trug. Ian lächelte, jedenfalls glaubte er es. Er war sich nicht so sicher ob sein Körper seinen Anweisungen noch Folge leistete. Offenbar hatte ihre Flucht das Interesse eines ihrer Kompanieführer erweckt. Natürlich hatte es das. Wie hatte er ihn genannt? Verräter? Wie konnte er es nur wagen. Ein Verräter der von Verrat sprach. Selbst in seinem geschwächten Zustand erkannte Ian die bittere Ironie dieser Situation, der sich sein Gegenüber mit Sicherheit nicht bewusst war. Etwas wuchs in ihm. Sein Blick wanderte zu entfernten Mauern hinter dem dichten Qualm, zu den ensetzlich verstümmelten Leichen von Frederic, Garth und den Untoten Bastarden. All die Jahre. All die Opfer. All das vernichtet in nur einem Augenblick. All das zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verdammt. Diese Wahnsinnigen hatten die eigenen Landsleute angegriffen, er hatte mit ihnen unzählige Menschen abgeschlachtet. Alles zerstört was sie ihren Idealen und der Mission nicht gerecht wurde. Und dann hatten sie ihre Überzeugungen ohne zu zögern weggeworfen und sich der gleichen Dunkelheit und den Schatten wie die Geißel und Dämonen zugewandt, wegen denen Lordaerons Flammen mit der Verzweiflung der Menschen bis zum Himmel schrien! Und sie sprachen von Verrat? Dieser elendige Abschaum sprach von Verrat?! Unbändige Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Wut wie er sie so noch nie verspürt hatte. Wut auf sich selbst und seine Dummheit. Wut auf die Geißel, die über sie hergefallen war. Wut über den Verräterischen Prinz der die Geißel zu ihnen geschickt hatte. Wut über den Kreuzzug dem er Treue geschworen hatte. Wut über den Kreuzzug der Jahre des loyalen Dienstes mit blanken Hass und Verrat vergalt. Seine Wut brannte wie Feuer in ihm. Es machte ihn stark. Es ließ ihn seine Schmerzen vergessen. Es gab ihm neue Kraft. Ein letztes Mal erhob er sich. "Ich werde sterben." Er griff nach dem Kampfmesser das an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Zum ersten Mal würde er es in einem Kampf gegen die einst eigenen Kameraden einsetzen. "Aber nicht heute." Er trat einen Schritt vor. Sein Blick war wieder klar und er konnte die Überraschung in den Gesichtern der Bastarde sehen. "Bei Lordaeron und dem Blut der Tausenden die starben..." Ein zweiter Schritt. "Bei allen Mächten des Lichts und des Nethers..." Ein weiterer Schritt. "...schwöre ich, dass ich erst sterben werde..." Noch ein Schritt und noch immer reagierten sie nicht auf sein Näherkommen. "...wenn ihr alle in der Hölle brennt." Endlich erkannte er eine Regung in ihren Gesichtern. Ein Mischung aus Amüsement und Überraschung. "Tod der Geißel!" rief er, während er seinen Schritt beschleunigte. "TOD DEM KREUZZUG!" schrie er. Mittlerweile rannte er. Der Schub an Erinnerungen ebbte genauso plötzlich ab wie er gekommen war. Etwas seltsames regte sich in ihm. Ein Gefühl, dass er zuerst nicht verstand, aber dann doch als etwas identifizierte was er kannte. Etwas, was er schon seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte: Verlust. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war sein Geist erfüllt von Trauer und Verzweiflung. Nicht nur über das was seinem Bruder, ihm und allen anderen, an Unrecht getan wurde, sondern auch über die Dinge die sie gezwungen waren zu tun. Verbrechen unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes: Folter, Unterdrückung, Massenmord. Was Lordaeron einst erlitten hatten, hatten sie bereitwillig tausendfach anderen angetan. Er würde nie davon frei werden. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Der einstige Mensch Ian Simmons war hinweggespült worden von dem unbändigen und puren Hass des Soldaten Ian Falkner. Es war noch immer der gleiche Hass den er bereits verspürte als Lordaeron brannte. Seit fast zwanzig Jahren hatte er Ian am Leben gehalten, ihn nicht wanken lassen. Seit fast zwanzig Jahren hatte sich dieser Hass in seinen Verstand eingenistet, wie ein Parasit der sich genüsslich an ihm labte. Der Hass hatte ihn verändert, sein Selbst, seine Seele. Er fühlte den Hass nicht länger. Ian und der Hass waren eins geworden... bis auf... Unwichtig was er getan hatte, nichts, rein gar nichts hätte ihn diesen einen Menschen hassen lassen können. Was zählte schon der Rest? Was wissen die Menschen von Leid? Rache. Rache war alles was am Ende gezählt hatte. Dafür würden sie brennen. Sie durften nicht existieren, nicht länger, niemals mehr. Aber das lag noch in weiter Ferne. Hier und jetzt, galt es einen Job zu erledigen.